


Welcome to ALways and Forever

by Hildeguard23Graves



Category: Freelin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Freya is a badass mommy, Keelin is in labor but she's okay, Pregnancy, Sweet, freelin baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildeguard23Graves/pseuds/Hildeguard23Graves
Summary: Keelin wakes up in labor pain and her and Freya get ready to meet their new baby.





	Welcome to ALways and Forever

CHAPTER 1

 

“Freya… Freya, babe wake up,” Keelin reaches over to Freya’s side of the bed trying to wake her wife.

Freya had been over working herself for months after her Niklaus and Elijah committed suicide, then they found out that the artificial insemination had taken and that Keeling was pregnant with Freya’s daughter. Since then Freya put her all into make sure Keelin was safe, that she was never alone with either Marcel or the werewolves, and that the nursery was always well stocked.

It broke Keelin’s heart that Freya was hurting so much, that she was burying it under things that needed to get done around the house, and there was nothing Keelin could do because her body wasn’t in the best shape to help her. But right now, she was in pain and was starting to loosed her patience.

“Freya Mikaelson, if you don’t get your ass up right now…,” Keelin trails off as the pain in her abdomen increased, “… I, am going to go find Rebekah and you’re going to explain to her why you weren’t with her 8-month pregnant sister-in-law, whose probably in labor at this very moment.”

That get’s Freya’s attention because she pops up like a jack-in-the-box, and stares and Keelin, who’s on her side panting and holding her stomach with a thin sheen off sweat lining her forehead. It takes a minute, but then Freya leaps up out of the bed and goes down as she tangles herself in their blankets.

“If I wasn’t in labor right now I’d be laughing my ass off…but since I am, do you think you can pull yourself together long enough to call Vincent so he can deliver our baby?”

“Sure, just…give me a minute, I need to find towels and get you to the birthing room, and water… do you want water, juice, anything at all.”

Keelin gives her wife a deadpan stare, then another contraction rips through her and she curls up on herself. Freya goes into their bathroom and starts grabbing towels out the cabinet, and filling a basin with warm water.

“Freya, have you called Vincent yet.”

“No, I was about to, I just need to make you comfortable first.”

“Well hurry up, your daughter is in a real hurry to meet you.”

Freya nods as she leans Keelin up against the headboard and places the towels around her sides. She also manages to put some pillows under Keelin’s back before her wife waves her away to go call Vincent. While Freya is gone, Keelin’s contractions start to get move painful and closer together.

“FREYA!”

Freya comes flying back into the bedroom, panting a little. “What, What’s wrong?! Did something happen to the baby?”

“I think my water just broke and…. AAAAHHHH… my contractions are getting closer together. How.... AAAAHHHH… much longer until…. AAAAHHHH…. Vincent gets here.”

“He’s on his way right now, just hold on a little longer sweetie,” Freya pleads with tears running down her face. “I can’t lose you, you mean too much to me.”

“Calm down Freya, I’m not going anywhere. I just need to give birth to this baby, then everything will be fine.”

Freya wipes at her tears and grips Keelin’s hand tightly to her chest. They hold onto each other throughout Keelin’s contractions for hours, until Vincent finally gets to the Compound with spells and herbs weighing him down.

“Okay I’m here, how far along is she?”

“Her water broke hours ago, where have you been. Keelin’s been in pain while you’ve been taking your sweet time getting here.”

“Well I’m here now and I have herbs to take away her pain and to help her breathe easier. Go boil these in some water…now Freya.

Freya glares at Vincent as she grabs the herbs, and kisses Keelin’s forehead before leaving for the kitchen.

“Keelin, I know it hurts, and Freya will be back soon with some tea to help with that, but while she’s gone I’m going to take a look at how far along you are. So, I need you to lie back and spread your legs so I can get a good look at how far you’ve dilated.”

“Okay, but... you should probably hurry before Freya gets back and freaks out.”

Vincent hums in acknowledgement, and gently lifts Keelin’s night gown above her knees. He looks between her legs, “Freya! Get in here now!”

“Okay, Keelin, you’re crowning so you’ll need to start pushing soon.”

Vincent has Keelin sit on the edge of the bed a spread her legs even further so he can get a better look at the baby’s head. He grabs the basin of water Freya had gotten earlier and went into the bathroom to dump it, and refill it with warm water. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Freya was back with the herbal tea and was trying to get Keelin to drink it.

“Keelin, once you’re finished with the tea, you should start feeling numb from your waist down. You’ll still feel the contractions, it’s just that you’re going to be able to focus better with the pain being minimized, as soon as that happens I’m going to need you to start pushing wit the next contraction.”

Keelin nods at Vincent, and drains the cup Freya was holding out for her in one go. She settles back a little, and starts to push with the next contraction.

 

CHAPTER 2

 

It’s been almost an hour since Keelin started pushing, thankfully there aren’t any complications and Vincent and Freya are switching off, encouraging her to breathe with each contraction until, finally, on 07/21/2028 at 5:46 am, Nikole Ellis Mikaelson was born to her mother Keelin Mikaelson, and mamma Freya Mikaelson.

Nikole weighed in at 8lbs, and was 17 inches long.

“WAAAAAHHHH!”

Freya takes her innocent daughter from Vincent, wipes her down with warm water and holds her close to her heart.

“Keelin look, she’s so beautiful. Keelin?”

“It’s okay Freya she’s just had a long labor. All we can do now is wait for her body to recover, and even with werewolf genes it may take a few hours.”

Sure, that her wife was going to be okay Freya goes back to her daughter, clothes her, wraps her up in a knitted blanket from Rebekah, and sits on the bed next to her sleeping wife and cuddles her daughter. Not once taking her eyes off her.

About three hours later, Keelin wakes up and rolls onto her side taking in the forms of her beautiful wife and daughter, both were asleep with Freya leaning upright with Nikole sleeping on her chest. Instead of waking them up Keelin just scoots over, lays her head on Freya’s thigh and goes right back to sleep. With the two loves of her life right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Guys, this is going to my last fanfic for a while so I won't be able to check the comment section. if you have any requests not only for Freya and Keelin but for other couples, feel free to contact me on my Fiverr account under the user name:gr1m1ch1. I'll be happy to try and make time to write any custom fanfics for you guys.


End file.
